


A Princess Again

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rapunzel is a princess again.





	A Princess Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Tangled' nor am I profiting off this.

A line of servants march through her bedroom. The bassinet has to leave. Someone else is going to put her bed together. 

Seamstresses pull her away before she can admit she doesn't know how silk feels. The women murmur to one another about measurements: bust and waist. One tugs on her dress while another runs off to grab potential options. 

Is she hungry? Would she like anything? What does she like to eat? Someone runs off to grab a platter from the kitchen despite her lack of response. 

Rapunzel ignores her stomach churning. She's a princess now. A princess again.


End file.
